justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles in Just Cause 4
As none of the vehicles in Just Cause 4 have confirmed names so far, this article will serve as a list of vehicles in Just Cause 4 until the game is released or better information is available. This article is likely going to be temporary. Description Just like all previous Just Cause games, Just Cause 4 features sea, land and aerial vehicles. The major improvements and differences in vehicles in this rendition of the Just Cause game series is that returning vehicles are utilised noticeably, the only other two returning vehicles previous being the Pocumtuck Nomad and Mosca 125 Performance / Mosca 125 Rallye, although neither of these really count as returning vehicles because the Nomad wasn't originally driveable and the Mosca 125 had a name change, although it's yet to be confirmed whether these returning vehicles will retain their original names. Another new vehicular feature in Just Cause 4 is aerodynamics, developers stating that different vehicles with different aerodynamic properties will be able to withstand wind and tornadoes more than others. Many of these vehicle descriptions below resemble vehicles from previous Just Cause games, but until they are confirmed to be returning from previous games, do not say they are returning or the like. Land vehicles *A civilian muscle car, similar in appearance to a Ford Mustang with the rear end alike to the 1969 Dodge Charger. It has 'Coyle' written in chrome text on the rear, although it's unknown whether this is a model name or a manufacturer name. *An SUV or Hatchback that appears to be the Stria Kavala, being sucked up into a tornado. *A pickup truck which has been identified as a Stria Toro also being sucked into the same tornado. It has also been seen in parking lots in another section of the trailer. *A vehicle looking like the Stria Gioco appears on an unnamed inhabited bridge structure. *An MV type armoured vehicle seen in a convoy. *An MRAP type armoured vehicle seen in the same, convoy, although only the two rear axles are seen in the shot, while a similar or the same vehicle appears in an image that may become the cover art, being sucked into the air. It appears to be smaller than the Urga Fura 570. It also appears to have a rebel/faction variant covered in graffiti or markings. *Another armoured vehicle with a very angular design, similar in a way to the Terradyne Ghurka. It appears to be the most commonly used vehicle by the Black Hand and also comes in a pickup body style, although it's unknown whether these vehicles will have the same name. *A buggy with an almost identical appearance to the Urga Ogar 7 V8 except with a different setup of lighting. It is unknown whether it is the exact same vehicle. *An APC similar to the CS Baltdjur, although it is uncertain whether this is the same vehicle or not. *A vehicle that appears to be some sort of four wheeled APC or armoured van, presumably created by the character shown in the same scene. *A sportsbike which looks extremely similar to the MV402, although a frontal view is yet to confirm whether this is the MV402. *A motorcycle similar to the Pavouk U-15 returns. *A snowmobile that could possibly be the same snowmobile cut from Just Cause 3 (see Cut game content from Just Cause 3). *A car looking almost identical to the Stria Infimo S except for having a beater appearance (missmatched door and panel colours) and possibly a different grille. It appears again later in the trailer but more identical to the one appearing in Just Cause 3 , having all panels the same colour. *Some sort of bus with a two tone paintjob, having white on the top and presumably another colour on the bottom (the bus seen is red). *A car transporter which appears to be a trailer on a tractor-trailer type truck, the tractor unit could possibly be the Autostraad Reisender 7 , as it has a European design. *A vehicle looking identical to the Urga Ogar 7 V8 but in a civilian 'blue with a red and white stripe' paint job. *A large Front Loader type construction vehicle with an odd design having one wheel much larger than the other. It is incorrectly named as a bulldozer. The bucket is able to be raised and lowered by the player. *A modern dirt bike that has the same design as the Geschwind V3000 but with a different paintjob and no evidence of an Autostraad logo. *A new sports car that appears similar in design to the Verdeleon 3 but with different headlights and frontal styling. It also appears to bear a Mugello logo. *A 14 wheeled mobile crane type truck with a crane usable by the player. It has the most wheels of any land vehicle in the Just Cause series by far, the previous most being only 8 wheels. *A classic car looking identical to the Mugello Raffinati Vitesse besides a hood vent, which could vehicle mean modification is a thing in Just Cause 4 . It also appears that it may have a two tone light blue and white paintjob, leading some fans to suggest it may be a police car. Paint jobs could be another modification feature too. *A vehicle looking like an airport fire truck. It looks very similar to the previously mentioned custom APC, leading some to believe the APC is a modified faction or rebel version of the vehicle. *Cable cars make a return at what appears to be some sort of military/Black Hand base. *A small hatchback looking identical to the Stria Cucciola. *Another hatchback appearing identical to the Stria Carera Standard/Stria Carera G. *An old van looking identical to the '63 Autostraad Weltbus. *A civilian SUV that looks similar to a Hummer and a Jeep Wrangler but on a smaller body the size of a Weimaraner. *A train, again on monorail tracks appears. the locomotive appears as a box shaped car with a red stripe on it, followed by a car with a massive cannon on it, similar to the Gustav railway guns used in WWII. *A treaded tank with 'AIDE' or 'AID' written on two of it's front fender plates. *Some sort of tractor, it is unknown what type exactly, it's just known that it is a tractor. Sea vehicles *Rico is seen riding something like a Stria PW 220 R-GT. *The Whaleshark appears to return, though this is yet to be confirmed. *Some sort of fan boat is seen. *An armed military boat is also seen, full enclosed with a single gun. *Some other unidentified ships and boats are seen in game art. Aerial vehicles *An attack helicopter similar in appearance to the AH-1 Cobra with it's long tail boom and landing skids instead of wheeled landing gear. It is similar to the Sivirkin 15 Havoc. *Another attack helicopter this time looking almost identical to the CS Navajo but with a different cockpit canopy. *A twin-rotor drone supposedly fired from a gun to protect some kind of Black Hand "Elite" soldiers. *A twin engine swept wing fighter jet similar in appearance to the F-14 Tomcat and Panavia Tornado. *A fighter aircraft similar to an F-16 Fighting falcon with a single engine and single vertical stabiliser setup, although it has different intakes and a cockpit almost reminiscent of a Sukhoi Su-27 or MiG-29. *The U41 Ptakojester makes a return, though it is yet to be determined whether said cargo jet actually returns. *An attack helicopter seen in game art that appears to be a Mi-24 Hind fuselage and cockpit with the coaxial rotors from a Kamov Ka-50/52 Crocodile/Black Shark, although the helicopter itself isn't very visible because of how far away it is. *A single engined seaplane that appears similar to the De Havilland Turbo Beaver and Otter aircraft. Interestingly it has the same registration seen on the Urga U17 Akrobat in Just Cause 3 . *A small twin engined propellor aircraft that may be the return of the Urga U17 Akrobat. *A transport helicopter similar to the CS Comet but more rounded and with twin axle rear landing gear. It is seen transporting Gabriela Morales. *A large airliner with four engines appearing similar to the Aeroliner 474 in cockpit design, although not much can be identified as it explodes in the trailer. *A small civilian helicopter appearing identical to the Eubus Eagle from Just Cause 3. *A small armed aircraft with variable sweep wings described as a 'microjet'. *A much larger drone, this time about the size of a car or bigger but still with two rotors. *Some smaller drones with their rotors in an almost vertical position, assuming they are rotors. *A microlight type aircraft powered by a fan. *Skycrane type helicopters with awkwardly low gear booms which wouldn't leave much space to lift large objects. It uses a magnet instead of a hook. *A possible small private jet styled plane with jets near the rear and a T-tail, similar in design to the Cassius 192 but not much can be seen from the distance from the camera it is. *An aircraft that looks identical to the Urga Racek - a small helicopter on floats. Gallery Land vehicles Just Cause 4 Vehicle resembling Stria Kavala.png|A vehicle similar to the Stria Kavala being sucked up by a tornado. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling Stria Toro.png|A Stria Toro being sucked up by a tornado. JC4 Black Hand AH-1 Cobra like Attack Helicopter and Mustang.png|A muscle car being lifted by the new balloon tethers. JC4 screenshot from trailer two different military cars.png|Two Black Hand vehicles including one similar to an Urga Ogar 7 V8. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling CS Baltdjur.png|An APC that is or is similar to the CS Baltdjur. Custom APC.png|The presumably custom APC/Armoured van type vehicle. Mugello Alike Bike.png|The motorbike that could possibly be an MV402. Mustang Type Car.png|The rear end of the muscle car. Mustang Front.png|The front end of the Muscle Car. Just Cause 4 motorbike resembling Pavouk U-15.png|The Pavouk U-15. Tornado and Cars.png|Cars in a parking lot being devastated by a tornado. JC4 screenshot from trailer Rico in some dune buggy.png|Another shot of the Urga Ogar 7 V8 alike buggy. JC4 trailer screenshot (snowmobile).png|The snowmobile. Beater Stria Infimo S.png|The beater-looking Stria Infimo S alike car. Black Hand Armoured Pickups.png|Two Black Hand armoured pickup trucks being sucked into a tornado. Bridge Settlement with Cars.png|The inhabited bridge structure this time with cars and a bus on it. Car Transporter.png|The tractor-trailer car transporter. Civilian Urga Ogar 7 V8.png|An Urga Ogar 7 V8 alike buggy in a civilian paint scheme. Front Loader.png|The Front Loader type construction vehicle. Geshwind Like Bike.png|Close up of the civilian dirt bike. Geshwind Like Bike 2.png|The motorbike that looks similar to the Geschwind V3000. Just Cause 4 Sports Car.png|The new sports car. Just Cause 4 Train Blur.png|A blurred shot of the train. Military Car with Balloon Grapples.png|A military car being lifted by balloon grapples. Mobile Crane Truck.png|The 14-Wheeled Mobile Crane Truck. Mugello Raffinati Vitesse Modified.png|The Mugello Raffinati Vitesse similar vehicle in it's possible two tone paint job and with a possible custom hood scoop. Possible Fire Truck.png|A vehicle that looks to be a fire truck. Rebel or Faction Armoured Vehicle.png|A rebel or faction armoured vehicle. Solis Cable Cars.png|The cable cars. Stria Carera Like Car Just Cause 4.png|The vehicle similar to the Stria Carera G/Stria Carera Standard. Stria Cucciola Just Cause 4.png|The vehicle resembling a Stria Cucciola. Stria Infimo S, Weltbus and Unknown SUV.png|The Stria Infimo S and '63 Autostraad Weltbus alike vehicles and an unknown SUV. JC4 trailer screenshot (train and helicopter).png|Trains and railroads will be back again. Treaded Tank Firing Rear.png|The treaded tank firing. Treaded Tank Front Dark.png|The treaded tank driving at night. Treaded Tank Possibly Damaged.png|The treaded tank with thrusters attached to it. Unknown Civilian SUV.png|A new civilian SUV. Urga Ogar 7 V8 Sand Dunes Just Cause 4.png|A vehicle that looks similar to an Urga Ogar 7 V8 driving across dunes. Solis Fields and Tractor.png|A tractor in some fields. Sea vehicles Just Cause 4 Boat.png|The armed military boat. Stria Jetski Just Cause 4.png|The Stria PW 220 R-GT. Whaleshark and Village.png|A Whaleshark passing a village. JC4 trailer screenshot (new boat).png|The fan boat. JC4 trailer screenshot (two new boats).png|The military and fan boat together. Aerial vehicles Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling AH-1 Cobra side view.png|The side of the Cobra inspired attack helicopter. JC4 Black Hand AH-1 Cobra like Attack Helicopter and Mustang.png|The same helicopter. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling AH-1 Cobra Upside Down.png|The Cobra type helicopter being flipped by what could be the new tether thrusters. Attack Helicopter Black Hand.png|Another attack helicopter more similar to the CS Navajo. JC4 screenshot from trailer two helicopters grappled together.png|Two types of attack helicopter. JC4 screenshot from trailer Black Hand drone.png|Black Hand drone that's launched from a hand-held device. JC4 trailer screenshot (new jet crashes into a glass dome).png|A swept wing type fighter aircraft crashing into a glass dome. Similar to F-14. F-16 2.png|The same plane with its wings in the wider positions. JC4 screenshot from trailer fighter jet firing missiles.png|The same aircraft firing missiles. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling U41 Ptakojester.png|The U41 Ptakojester (or some vehicle similar to it) being sucked into a tornado. Solis Temples and Waterfall and Plane.png|A seaplane, which interestingly shares it's registration with every Urga U17 Akrobat form Just Cause 3. JC4 small picture of the double-rotor helicopter.jpg|An attack helicopter that appears to be a cross between an Mi-24 and Ka-52/50. Tornado and Plane.png|A plane similar in appearance to the Urga U17 Akrobat being sucked into a tornado. Transport Helicopter.png|The helicopter transporting Gabriella Morales Transport Helicopter Rear.png|Another shot of the same helicopter. JC4 screenshot from trailer transport helicopter landing.png|The underside of the helicopter. AH-1 Helicopters Attacking Bridge Settlement.png|Three attack helicopters attacking a settlement. AH-1 Type Helicopter Close Up.png|A close up of the AH-1 styled helicopter. Note it's triple minion setup. Airliner Blown Up.png|The airliner after being blown up. Airliner in Tornado.png|The most 'complete' shot of the airliner from the trailer. Eubus Eagle Like Helicopter Front.png|A helicopter similar to the Eubus Eagle. Eubus Eagle Type Helicopter.png|Another shot of the Eubus Eagle alike helicopter. Just Cause 4 Microjet.png|First shot seen of the 'microjet'. Just Cause 4 Microjet 2.png|The microjet pulling away revealing it's wings. Large Black Hand Drone.png|The large Black Hand drone and two smaller drones. Large Black Hand Drones.png|Another shot of the drones. Microjet Flying.png|Close up of the 'microjet' from the front. Microjet Wings Folded.png|The 'microjet' with it's wings folded. Microjet Wings Unfolding.png|The 'microjet's wings unfolding. Microlight Type Plane.png|A Microlight type aircraft. Skycrane Type Helicopter.png|The two skycrane type helicopters. Solis Mountains and Plane possibly copy.png|The possible private jet. JC4 trailer screenshot (train and helicopter).png|A helicopter in front of a train. U41 Ptakojesters at an Airport.png|Two U41 Ptakojesters at a large airport. Urga Racek Like Vehicle Just Cause 4.png|A helicopter alike the Urga Racek. Urga U17 Akrobat Type Plane.png|A plane similar to the Urga U17 Akrobat. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles‎ Category:Just Cause 4